Miraz
Miraz is the main antagonist of C.S. Lewis's Narnia book Prince Caspian, as well as of the Disney movie based on the book. He is the leader of the Telmarines who plans to take over Narnia as its new King until he was killed by Lord Sospespian. In the film, he was portrayed by Sergio Castellitto. Personality Miraz is shown to be extremely blasphemous, authoritative, deceitful, manipulative, sarcastic, cruel, arrogant, power-hungry, and bitter in nature, as he despises the Old Narnians and wants to take over their land to suit his own benefitis. He is also extremely vituperative and jealous of his brother Caspian IX, as he killed him to take over the Telmarine kingdom and wanted to kill his nephew Caspian X, so that Miraz's newborn son can be the new heir to the Telmarine throne. Biography Miraz was the brother of the King Caspian IX and the uncle of Caspian X. However, Miraz hated his brother and murdered him so that he himself could become king. Despite this, Miraz decided to let Caspian live because he had no heir, and instead lets Caspian be raised by his old nanny and mentored by a half-dwarf named Cornelius, who secretly told Caspian about Miraz's tyranny. When Miraz's wife Queen Prunaprismia gave birth to a son, Miraz ordered his soldiers to kill Caspian, but Cornelius warned Caspian, who then escaped. As Caspian takes refuge, he conspired with the Old Narnians and the four Penvensie kids to help overthrow Miraz. However, Miraz caught wind of this plan, and had his Telmarian army to invade against them. As such, the Telmarines manages to take down the Old Narnians twice at Aslan's How. However, as Miraz plans to finalize his invasion by killing the Penvensie kids and Aslan, his treacherous counselors Sospespian and Glozelle plan to betray him and usurp the throne. To that end, they successfully convinced Miraz into a sword duel against the former High King Peter Pevensie. After the duel, Peter manages to defeat Miraz, but refuses to kill him. Peter gives Caspian his sword to finish Mirax if he wants to, but Caspian refuses to make the blow, not wanting to stoop to Miraz's level. Sospespian took the opportunity to fatally stab with one of Susan's arrows, killing him. With Miraz murdered, Sospespian then took the opportunity to lead the Telmarines to attack the Narnians in revenge for Miraz's death. However, Aslan leads the Narnians to defeat the Telmarines for good, resulting Sospespian's death and Glozelle's disappearance, leaving Miraz's death in vain. Gallery Miraz.jpg|Miraz in battle armor from the movie Miraz's death.jpg|Miraz is killed after being stabbed with an arrow by Lord Sopespian Trivia *He is similar in personality and behavior to that of Scar from The Lion King: **They are brothers of the rightful king (Caspian IX/Mufasa), whom they are jealous with and manage to kill off to take over their kingdom. **They also planned to kill their nephews (Caspian/Simba) to remain in power. **They also died at the hand of their former henchmen (Sospespian/Hyena Clan). Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Usurper Category:Murderer Category:Tyrants Category:Warlords Category:Monarchs Category:Deceased Category:Military Category:Live Action Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Xenophobes Category:Genocidal Category:Related to Hero Category:Betrayed Category:Fighter Category:Parents Category:Traitor Category:Supremacists Category:Provoker Category:Hegemony Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Leader Category:Egotist Category:Cowards Category:Psychopath Category:Brutes Category:Mastermind Category:Symbolic Category:Mongers Category:Strategic Category:Opportunists Category:Spouses Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Crime Lord Category:Terrorists Category:Abusers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Criminals Category:Greedy Category:Mentally Ill Category:Dark Messiah Category:Slaver Category:Control Freaks Category:Damned Souls Category:Nemesis Category:Destroyers Category:Deal Makers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Lawful Evil Category:Conspirators